


Can we cuddle?

by DancingStarQueen



Series: ReiAi OneShot Collection [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai taking Reijis feelings into consideration, Blanket Stealing, But he still loves his freezing boyfriend, Cuddles, Freezing, I love those idiots, I really should stop tagging like that, M/M, Reiji just feels cold don't be mad Ai-Ai, Sharing a Bed, but it's so much fun, like always actually, lots of fluff and cuddles, slightly annoyed Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Ai doesn't mind sharing a bed with his loving brunette boyfriend. That is, until he finds out that Reiji has a habit of stealing the blanket at night.Prompt:Imagine your OTP sharing a bed at night with one of them constantly stealing the blanket. One part of your OTP is searching for a solution without hurting their lovers feelings.





	Can we cuddle?

Reiji and Ai rarely slept in one bed together, for a number of reasons. Mostly it was because they often return from their Idol work at different times, late in the evening, and didn’t want to wake each other up so they individually decide to sleep in their own beds instead. However, there was one reason in particular that made Ai try to stop Reiji from sleeping in one bed with him.

**Reiji constantly pulled the blanket away from Ai’s side of the bed.**

Of course, being a logical thinking being, Ai figured that Reiji wasn’t doing it on purpose. After all, he knew about the brunette males sleeping struggles. But it was annoying nonetheless and it kept the cyan-haired male from getting proper rest through the night. Soon enough, Ai found himself to be rather conflicted with the situation. He didn’t want to shoo Reiji out of the bed all the time or tell him off when the older male was in obvious needs for affection, but he also didn’t want to tell Reiji the truth about his blanket stealing habits as Ai usually was rather harsh in speaking the truth. So the only options left for the younger Idol were to either find another way to stop Reiji from pulling at the piece of cloth through the night… or just accept his fate of freezing whenever his love decided they should sleep together.

 

It was one of those evening where Reiji decided it was time for all that strange couple stuff he enjoyed doing so much. As they both had the evening free anyways, Reiji took the opportunity and dragged his boyfriend along for dinner and a movie afterwards. And even though Ai seemed to be slightly annoyed, he just let it happen as it was for that bright smile on his lovers face. Of course, to end this evening right, Reiji insisted on the both of them sleeping in one bed together.  
“Please, Ai-Ai! We haven’t had the chance to fall asleep together in weeks now! You always send me away before I get a chance to even enter the room!” Reiji said, a pout in his face and fake tears in the corners of his eyes. It was one of those looks that always made Ai give in eventually. He’d be straight out lying if he said that his boyfriends begging and pleading looks didn’t make him weak. “…Alright, fine. Can we sleep in your bed though? You always come crawling into mine.”  
Truth was, Reiji’s blanket was a little bigger than his own, so he hoped he wouldn’t freeze to death tonight. Reiji smiled brightly and nodded quickly. “Sure thing! You know, you could—“, the brown-haired Idol was stopped by a hand being placed over his mouth. “I will not come back naked and I will not come back to wear any of your clothes for the night. I am currently not interested in any kind of sexual intercourse nor am I some school girl who likes to wear her boyfriend’s clothes. I’ll be right back.” With that, Ai turned around and left to change clothes for the night, leaving a pouting and whining Reiji behind.

Ai needed to come up with a plan and that as soon as possible. They’ve been laying in Reiji’s bed for a while now, talking and sharing the occasional short kiss. But he noticed how his lover had trouble keeping his eyes open and his talking started to turn into mumbling that was hard to understand. Eventually, he saw Reiji’s eyes close completely. “…Reiji?” Ai said quietly, leaning a little closer to his lovers face. “Hm..?” Came the quiet answer, Reiji’s eyes opening once again. “You need anything?” the brunette male added. Ai shook his head slightly. He couldn’t believe himself what he was about to ask. It was so unlike him, he actually almost feared Reiji would just laugh it off.

**“Can we cuddle?”**

Reiji blinked slowly in confusion, the words he just had received from his younger lover slowly making their way through his brain. Ai never asked to cuddle. At least, he never had until now and they’ve been dating for months now. If Reiji wasn’t incredibly tired, he probably would’ve questioned Ai’s sudden change of mind when it was about physical contact. But at the moment, he didn’t have the strength to give it much thought. A soft, tired smile played on his lips as he moved his arms to pull the cyan-haired male against his chest. “Sure… cuddling keeps warm. I’ve been feeling cold anyways. I’m happy you asked.” He whispered, already half asleep again. Ai had to bite his tongue in order to hold back any kind of commentary and just nodded lightly before resting his head against the older male’s chest. He would never say it out loud, but… it felt pretty comfortable. Reiji’s arms held him tight and thanks to the position his head was in, he could feel his heartbeat. It was slow and steady and within the next few seconds, Ai had fallen asleep, his system shutting down to rest for the night.

Maybe, sleeping in one bed together wasn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another one of my random Oneshots!  
> I'm happy you made it this far, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed whatever mess I've written here xD


End file.
